Mal de dos
by MissLiL
Summary: Ou quand Itachi se rend compte que son matelas n'est pas bien adapté. Yaoi, inceste, PWP, langage 'sale', je répète LANGAGE SALE !


Salut tout le monde, voilà le deuxième OS que j'avais envie de publier !

Warnings : Yaoi, inceste, sexe détaillé, PWP puissance 50 000, langage très cru et sale. Vous êtes prévenus, lisez donc ce texte à vos risques et périls :)

Itachi se réveilla ce matin-là avec un horrible mal de dos. C'était comme ça depuis trois semaines, le lit qu'il avait acheté pour son tout nouvel appartement était le plus inconfortable qu'il ait testé de toute sa vie. Il avait tellement mal en se réveillant qu'il peinait à exercer son travail de professeur et était d'humeur à chaque fois excécrable.

Il prit une douche bien chaude pour se détendre, puis but un café et s'installa sur son sofa en regardant la télé. Il n'y avait absolument rien à regarder, hormis peut-être une émission pour apprendre à bien choisir sa literie.

Même la télé se fichait de lui.

L'interphone de son appartement le fit sursauter. Il se leva, le dos un peu courbé et déccrocha. Le visage de son jeune frère apparut sur le petit écran et Itachi ne perdit pas de temps pour lui ouvrir. Le jeune garçon de seize ans mit quelques secondes pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arriver chez son aîné. Celui-ci le fit entrer et l'embrassa avec retenue pour le saluer.

- Tu as toujours mal au dos ?

Itachi fit un mouvement pour désigné son corps courbé. Il vit ensuite son frère esquisser un sourire en posant son sac à dos sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

- Du soulagement.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il sortit quelques tubes de son sac, un plastique semblant contenir des vêtements et posa le tout sur le lit d'Itachi.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête Otouto mais il est hors de question que je me recouche dans ce lit une fois de plus.

- Je vais te faire changer d'avis.

Le jeune homme fit un clin d'oeil et s'approcha de son grand frère. Il l'embrassa avec précaution, jusqu'à l'entendre grogner :

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, coquin. Mon dos ne le permettra pas.

Sasuke l'ignora et continua de l'embrasser. Il posa une main au creux de son torse et le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il doive s'asseoir sur le matelas pour ne pas tomber.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Toujours pas convaincu mais ne souhaitant pas manquer une occasion de _jouer _avec son frère, Itachi s'exécuta, grimaçant en se tournant.

- Reste comme ça et ferme les yeux.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il entendit Sasuke s'agiter à côté de lui. Un bruit de plastique, puis des frottements de tissus. Fébrile, il ouvrit les yeux lorsque son cadet le lui demanda, et resta bouche bée : le jeune homme portait une courte robe blanche et rouge à fermeture sous laquelle un string était visible, des bas et un chapeau assorti. Et cet adorable rouge sur ses joues... aucun doute qu'il était gêné. Ou feignait de l'être.

- C'est... l'ensemble qu'on a vu au Sex shop... Tu avais dit qu'il te plaisait beaucoup alors...

Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Il était prêt à sauter sur son frère, même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait finir sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Alors qu'il allait demander un baiser, le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit de façon suggestive et langoureuse, pour s'installer sur les fesses d'Itachi. Celui-ci tordait le coup pour le regarder lorsqu'il sentit de fins doigts attraper sa mâchoire avec sensualité :

- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur les sensations.

- Tu profites que je ne puisse pas bouger, Otouto.

- T'en fais pas, dans peu de temps, tu iras mieux.

L'aîné ne prêta pas attention à ces mots et frissona lorsque le jeune garçon déposa un baiser dans son cou. Pendant que cette bouche maligne s'affairait à laisser un suçon à cet endroit, des mains baladeuses descendirent le long de son dos, soulevant légèrement le Tshirt pour caresser la peau nue dessous. Les pouces de Sasuke frottèrent en une légère caresse, avant de remonter pour retirer le vêtement.

Une fois Itachi torse nu, ses yeux toujours fermé, il entendit le bruit d'un tube que l'on ouvre. Puis une douce odeur de cerise vint envahir la pièce tandis que Sasuke s'agitait un peu sur lui. Enfin, il sentit deux mains se poser sur le bas de son dos, répandant un liquide plutôt chaud sur lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frémir.

Les deux mains remontèrent puis redescendirent, longèrent sur ses côtes qu'elles caressèrent pour arriver jusqu'aux épaules où plus de pression fut appliquée, le faisant même gémir. Le shéma recommença plusieurs fois, les justes mouvements pour le soulager :

- Sasuke... où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça... ?

- Chhh... Relax.

Se relaxer, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais une certaine partie de lui commençait à se tendre lentement. Le massage continua, lent, suggestif, le faisant languir et grogner inaudiblement. Finalement, les mains de Sasuke se posèrent dans la bas de son dos une nouvelle fois et massèrent plus franchement pendant que le jeune homme se penchait pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Nii-san... tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois semaines où on a pas put se voir...

- Hm...

- Je me suis branlé tous les soirs en pensant à toi...

Sasuke appuya plus fort, faisant craquer un os et crier Itachi. Mais le garçon continua à appuyer sur cette partie de son corps, sur ses muscles endoloris qui semblaient se détendre sous ses ministrations.

- Oh, ouahou, Sasuke, marmonna l'aîné.

Le garçon murmura son prénom avant de cesser progressivement de masser. Itachi sentait contre ses fesses le désir de son jeune frère et sourit. Il n'avait plus mal. Plus du tout. Et Sasuke allait prendre _très _cher.

Sans crier gare, il se retourna, attrapant son cadet par les hanches pour le coucher sur le dos et se placer entre ses jambes. Immédiatement, le garçon s'arqua pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant haleter.

- Nii-san, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sasuke, touchant tantôt le tissu, tantôt la peau nue du garçon. Il remonta lentement, passant de façon aérienne sur son entrejambe, avant de se poser sur son ventre, remonter vers le torse, constatant avec plaisir que le tissu était tellement fin que la bosse formée par les tétons dressés de son cadet étaient visibles. Son toucher se fit donc plus léger sur cette zone également, frustrant Sasuke qui s'agitait pour sentir son sexe contre le sien.

- Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant... je veux te sentir profondément en moi.

Un sourire narquois reprit place sur les traits d'Itachi dont la main remontait pour prendre possession de la gorge de son frère qu'il serra, pas assez pour l'étouffer mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour le faire haleter plus fort tout en accentuant ses mouvements de hanches.

- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Déshabille-toi.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et s'exécuta et tira sur la fermeture de sa robe pour la faire descendre, dévoilant son corps frêle et pâle, si pâle, Itachi ne put résister à l'envie de coller ses lèvres contre cette peau. Il déposa une traîné de baisers le long de son ventre, ignorant totalement la bosse visible sous le string rouge pour s'attaquer aux deux tétons fièrement pointés. Il les suça, les mordilla sans douceur, les lécha jusqu'à ce que Sasuke qui n'en tenait plus pose ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter de le diriger vers son sexe douloureux.

Itachi ricana sombrement puis s'arrêta et souffla, sa bouche contre le membre toujours couvert de son frère :

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête, sa lèvre rougie tant il la mordait. Itachi ne résista pas à l'envie de léchouiller le membre toujours couvert, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke risquait bien de devenir fou de désir.

Il fit finalement descendre le sous-vêtement avec l'aide de ses dents uniquement. Lorsque la virilité de Sasuke fut enfin dévêtit, Itachi l'engouffra d'un seul coup. Il fut satisfait en entendant son cadet crier de plaisir, et ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à faire bouger sa tête, n'en n'ayant pas réellement besoin puisque Sasuke faisait bouger ses hanches violemment, enfonçant sa longueur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Habitué au peu de contrôle de l'adolescent, il ne s'étouffa pas, continua de sucer avec vigueur en gémissant, doublant le plaisir de Sasuke.

Celui-ci posa une main sur son crâne et souleva ses hanches jusqu'à ce que être profondément dans la gorge d'Itachi, et le maintint de cette façon une dizaine de secondes. Les longs doigts de l'aîné se faufilèrent entre ses jambes, trouvant son intimité qu'ils titillèrent avant de s'y introduire d'un coup, faisant s'arquer Sasuke plus si possible.

Sans perdre de temps, il les fit bouger de concert avec sa bouche qui coulissait toujours le long de Sasuke qui ne put se retenir plus et éjacula dans un gémissement.

Itachi retira ses membres et sa bouche sans quitter Sasuke des yeux, gardant une partie du liquide sous sa langue. Le plus jeune haletait la bouche ouverte, tremblotant encore de son orgasme. Lorsqu'il eut reprit un peu d'air, il se redressa pour embrasser sauvagement Itachi qui lui fit goûter à sa propre semence.

- Nii-san...

- Suce-moi.

En soumis obéissant qu'il était, Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à quattre pattes au sol, Itachi se levant et se plaçant devant lui. Le garçon lui retira son jean et son sous-vêtement avec empressement. Il lécha ensuite les testicules puis remonta pour humidifier toute la longueur, arrachant un profond soupir à l'aîné qui le regardait faire. Enfin, il le prit en bouche à son tour aussi profond qu'il le pouvait en gémissant.

Itachi passa sa main dans ses cheveux, relevant son visage pour pouvoir se régaler de l'image de Sasuke, la bouche pleine de son sexe. Il commença à bouger ses hanches, lentement d'abord, prenant son temps pour souiller cette bouche qui lui appartenait :

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu aimes me sucer, Sasu ?

Le garçon hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux, faisant bouger sa langue le long du membre d'Itachi qui prenait un plaisir fou. Il fit ensuite un mouvement plus brutal, faisant sursauter Sasuke, puis recommença, alterna les vitesses, appréciant la chaleur et l'habileté de son cadet.

Puis il avança, faisant reculer l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit contre le mur. Sasuke le laissa faire avec excitation, sachant ce qui allait suivre :

- Tu es prêt ?

Le plus jeune hocha de nouveau et retint sa respiration. Les mouvements d'Itachi devinrent alors plus brutaux, il violait littéralement la bouche de son frère qui gémissait de façon suggestive tout en se caressant lui-même vigoureusement. Il adorait qu'Itachi le rabaisse de cette façon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ça l'excitait terriblement. Il sentait son propre sexe dont un liquide s'échappait, en quantité suffisante pour qu'il puisse humidifier son intimité et la caresser, avant d'y insérer deux doigts.

Cette vision fit grogner Itachi qui continuait de pénétrer sa bouche. Dans un dernier mouvement profond, il se vida au fond de sa gorge en continuant à bouger, comme pour aller toujours plus loin. Son corps trembla et il ne put quitter les yeux provocants de son cadet qui prit plaisir à avaler sa semence.

Itachi dut prendre quelques secondes pour récupérer son souffle. Sasuke ouvrit grand la bouche pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout avalé :

- Bon garçon... Sur le lit, maintenant.

A contrecoeur, le jeune homme retira ses doigts de là où il se faisait tellement de bien, pour s'exécuter et grimper sur le lit à quattre patte : c'était sa position préférée.

L'aîné se positionna derrière lui, admirant ses merveilleuses fesses rebondies mises en valeur par une robe plus que tendancieuses et les bas toujours bien fixés.

- Tu veux toujours que je te baise, Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Fort... aussi fort que tu peux.

Et pour accompagner ses mots le jeune homme agita ses hanches pour frotter son derrière contre le sexe déjà tendu d'Itachi. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour se faire empaler.

Son désir fut satisfait lorsqu'il sentit Itachi entrer en lui en un seul coup fluide qui les fit crier tous les deux. L'aîné commença à bouger doucement d'abord, s'accomodant à l'étroitesse de Sasuke qui souhaitait que le rythme accélère. Il n'eut pas le temps de le formuler qu'Itachi commença à accélérer, lentement d'abord avant d'adopter un rythme plutôt brutal.

Il ne lui fallut que peu d'essai pour trouver la prostate de son jeune frère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Il se gorgeait littéralement de voir son sexe disparaître dans le trou serré et rosé de Sasuke, étirer, l'étirer avec son sexe humide de leurs désirs évidents.

Puis vint le bruit de leurs peau claquant pendant leur acte, les sons de son membre humide qui frottait contre l'entrée de Sasuke, son dos qui se cambrait pendant qu'il se faisait pilonner.

- C'est bon, hein ?

- Oui !

Il lui mit une magistrale claque sur la fesse droite, et l'adolescent en redemanda encore.

- T'aimes ça salope ?

- Oui, Itachi...

Les jambes de Sasuke commençaient à trembler, il savait que lui et Itachi avaient perdue la tête depuis un moment déjà, leur langage en témoignaient mais c'était tellement bon. Cette sexe dur qui s'enfonçait en lui avec tellement de force et de violence, ce fut encore meilleur quand Itachi poussa sur sa nuque pour qu'il se retrouve couché, ses bras l'ayant abandonné, seules ses hanches encore en l'air tandis qu'il continuait de se faire marteler.

Sentant que la délivrance approchait, il recommença à se masturber, écartant encore plus les jambes, ses yeux se croisant tant le plaisir était grand.

Itachi continuait de savourer la vue et les sons, regarder son frère se masturber pendant qu'il le prenait sur le lit... lui-même ne pouvait plus tenir. Il accéléra encore si possible, faisant crier Sasuke qui commença à se déverser dans sa main en se resserrant autour de lui. Ce fut sa délivrance, et il éjacula au plus profond de Sasuke, heurtant sa prostate avec sa semence.

Leurs hanches continuèrent à bouger jusqu'à ce que plus aucune goutte ne leur échappe, et ils s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence.

Alors que Sasuke plongeait dans le doux brouillard post-orgasmique, il trouva la force de murmurer :

- J'ai... réunis un budget... pour t'offrir un nouveau lit.

Itachi sourit et il s'écoula un instant avant qu'il ne dise :

- Je pense que je vais garder celui-là... Il n'est pas si inutile que ça.

**FIN**

Je vous avais prévenus, du PWP pur.

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est une fanfiction et qu'elle n'est absolument pas représentative du comportement des gays, et qu'il ne faut donc pas la prendre au sérieux.

Sur ce j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et les reviews sont les bienvenus tant que c'est pas pour me dire "j'aime pas le langage cru !"...


End file.
